


Touch

by hackerhostel (watchmefuckthisplace)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmefuckthisplace/pseuds/hackerhostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wonders why it isn’t weird, why it’s not somehow making things worse, but mostly he just accepts that it’s nice.</p>
<p>Quick Erlich/Richard drabble I've had sitting around for like a month, so might as well post it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Erlich grabs his hand, thumb gently tracing lazy patterns along Richard’s knuckles, soft and slow and soothing. It should be awkward. It should be awkward and  _ weird _ and Richard should pull away, but he doesn’t. He lets Erlich take this intimate moment from him, and it calms him. Richard’s mind goes warm and hazy and for a short while he forgets the tension that’s ceaseless rending his body at every given second.

Richard wonders why it isn’t weird, why it’s not somehow making things worse, but mostly he just accepts that it’s  _ nice. _ Maybe Erlich’s high out of his mind right now, or way drunker than Richard estimated or maybe it’s something else entirely. Richard is glad, whatever it is, even if the moment is likely to shatter like glass sooner than later. 

He’s a little drunk, not drunk enough probably, and sober Richard wouldn’t be letting this happen, would resist, pull away from the touch. But sober Richard is nothing but a tightly wound ball of bad decisions, and drunk Richard resolves to be drunk more often, and to get someone to hold his hand like this all the time.

Jared tries to sometimes, to hold his hand. But Jared’s touch makes his insides contort, makes something strain is his mind, makes him want to wriggle away. Jared’s touch  _ scalds him _ .

But this is different. This is  _ warm  _ and  _ good. _ Richard could get used to this.

Then Erlich’s lips are brushing against his, soft and hot, and his stupid beard scratches his face but Richard smiles into the kiss ... it should be gross but by some grace it’s not and he thinks, with a gentle fluttering in his stomach, he could get used to  _ this _ too.   
  
  



End file.
